


gold dust | johnny & daniel | fanvid

by Padraigen



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Song: Gold Dust, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 21:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padraigen/pseuds/Padraigen
Summary: first lawrusso fanvid! hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12





	gold dust | johnny & daniel | fanvid

**Author's Note:**

> first lawrusso fanvid! hope you enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> song is "Gold Dust" by Galantis.
> 
> please drop a comment if you have a chance! thanks!
> 
> come find me on [tumblr](https://padraigendragon.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
